Recent years, flexible devices are widely used. A main component of the flexible devices is a flexible substrate. Flexible substrates have a wide range of applications because of flexibility, ease of carriage, safety, and applications in consumer products. Preventing the flexible substrates from the transmission of water vapor and oxygen, and accelerated aging becomes important to meet commercial needs.